Replay It Up!
by ShakeItUpJerilyn
Summary: A songfic for Reuce! Read and ignore this suckish summary! :D lmaooo


_Make It Stop, Sound so good, I just can't take no more_

_Turn it down, turn it up, I don't know, I don't know..._

I was there dancing alone at the "Shake It Up, Chicago!" Studio. This is the place where I could think. The place where my mind is straight. Now. I just don't feel that way anymore...

_But don't stop, don't move, just keep it there_

_Keep it right there...Keep it right there..._

My own song. Replay. It was about Deuce. My boyfriend of 3 years. It hurt too much to think about it. Every day I dream about him being with me. I can't see him opening his eyes like I want him to. Not ever again maybe. Since the accident, everything in my world...crumbled. Deuce is in that hospital bed in a coma and he's at death's door. It's been 2 months. I want him to stay with me. He's my everything. I cry myself to sleep every night thinking about him.

Before his motorcycle crashed, we had this HUGE fight. I don't even remember what it was about. Life's too short to worry about the petty things. It was a stupid fight and I regret it because I'm gonna lose Deuce. This is all my fault.

I remembered why I wrote the song. It was about a boy. I wrote it about Deuce. When I put a certain song ot our song on, he appears and when it goes off, he disappears. That gives us time to be with each other and not worry about anything but ourselves. I wanna put it on replay...

_I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go_

_E-E-Everywhere I go, I'll play you everywhere I go_

_Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go_

_E-E-Everywhere I go, I'll play you everywhere I go_

Deuce, he had helped me choreograph this song because he cared. He cared enough to help me. He took his own time and gave it to me. How stupid could I be to not believe him when Dina had kissed him? He loves me and I know it!

Next thing I see is I'm performing on this stage. Phil had asked me to perform on the show. At first, I didn't want to do it, but I am for Deuce.

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay! _

_I can listen to it all day! I can listen you all day! _

_Hear you all day! _

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay! _

_We can start all over again and again! _

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay! _

Every movement through my body felt weird. It felt electric. Sparks flew. I knew that feeling. Deuce only made me feel like that. He was the only one.

Don't stop, turn it on, turn it up, make it louder

I don't wanna miss a single thing

Wanna hear every melody

Cece, Ty, and Tinka danced with me. They wanted to help me ouy because they knew performing this song was really hard. I needed Deuce. Tears formed in my eyes as I was performing. I didn't care. I needed him bad.

_B-B-B-Beating, Beating so loud you can feel it_

_B-B-B-Beating, Beating for you_

_I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go_

_E-E-Everywhere I go, I'll play you everywhere I go_

_Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go_

_E-E-Everywhere I go, I'll play you everywhere I go_

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay! _

_I can listen to it all day! I can listen you all day! _

_Hear you all day! _

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay! _

_We can start all over again and again! _

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay! _

Here came the bridge. This part was gonna make me break down in front of everybody. Deuce created a dance just for me and him. I had to stay strong and remember that we were on TV.

Feel It all, feel it all crashing down (down, down)

I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound... (sound...)

A boy looms over me. He starts dancing with me. I see his eyes. His face. I see...D-Deuce. It took all of my strength to keep from dropping to the floor. How I had missed him.

_(Yeah...) Yeah..._

_(Wanna put this song...) On replay..._

_(P-P-Put this song...) On replay..._

_(Lis-Listen...) To you all day!_

_To you all daaay!_

He smiled, winking at me and joined in on the last chorus. Now tears were coming out like a river. I held it enough...

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay! _

_I can listen to it all day! I can listen you all day! _

_Hear you all day! _

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay! _

_We can start all over again and again! _

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay! _

_Yeah! Yeah!_

I looked up at him, "Y-You're okay..." "I wanted to surprise you." Deuce kisses her forehead, "I'm okay. Alive and well. Thank you, Jesus." "I'm so sorry..." I hugged him, letting it out. "Shh, chica. What happened, happened. That's the past. Let's focus on our present and our future together, okay?" Deuce cups my cheek, wiping my tears away with his thumb. "Okay." I smiled, holding his hand.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist. We kissed and sparks flew like they did before. Like I said, only Martin Adam Martinez made me feel that way. That's why Replay is about him and only him.

**(A/N: THE END! A One Shot for Reuce. Review/Favorite/Follow/etc. Lmaooo)**


End file.
